Became My Boyfriend, Please
by Masalah Buat Loe
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka jika manusia tampan pemilik senyum Angel yang dulunya kapten basket—meski diragukan kebenarannya—itu adalah seorang penguntit handal yang tidak pernah ketahuan walau sekalipun—menurutnya. / "Permintaanku waktu itu apa sudah ada jawabannya?" / "Yang mana?" / "Yang waktu itu. Waktu aku memintamu untuk jadi pacarku?" / SuTao – TaoHo / BL / GAJENESS / DLDR / Review


**Sumarry :** Bolehkah Tao mengatakannya sebagai 'Penguntitku, kekasihku'. Suho, manusia dengan senyum Angel-nya itu adalah mahkluk yang sering menguntitnya. Bukan ia tidak tahu, hanya saja ia tetap diam. Ingin mengetahui seberapa berat sebenarnya perjuangan orang yang dulunya kapten basket itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BECOME MY BOYFRIEND, PLEASE**

**Pair :** SuTao | **Main Cast :** Kim Joon Myun – Huang Zi Tao | **Support Cast :** EXO Member and other

**Genre :** Romance – Humor | **Warning :** YAOI/BL/Boys Love – Crack Couple – AU – Typos – GaJe

**Length :** One Shot

**Rate :** T

EXO Milik SMent dan cerita ini murni milik saya

**.**

**GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masalah Buat Loe's FanFiction

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia teman baruku. Namanya Huang Zitao."

"Tao. Dia Kim Joon Myun, biasa dipanggil Suho disekolah ini."

Begitulah kira-kira awal pertemuan mereka, berjabat tangan setelah diperkenalkan satu sama lain oleh Oh Sehun. Perkenalan pertama yang langsung menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta dihati salah satunya. Membuatnya jadi penguntit nomor satu yang berhasil tidak pernah ketahuan walau hanya sekalipun.

**.**

**_0_ **

**.**

"Hah."

Pria berkulit putih itu menghempaskan pantatnya ke bangku dibawah pohon besar sebelah lapangan basket. Meski memiliki tubuh yang agak pendek, tapi pria itu bisa masuk kedalam persatuan basket sekolah mereka. Malahan pernah menjabat sebagai ketuanya, yah sebelum si tiang listrik aka Kris itu datang menyalonkan dirinya. Ya, dialah Suho.

"Minum?" Manusia hitam yang sering mereka panggil Jongin itu menyodorkan minuman pelepas dahaga kepada Suho.

Tanpa harus ditawari dua kali, Suho langsung menyambar minuman itu dan langsung menenggaknya tidak sabaran.

"Hei hei hei, santai saja kawan. Kau terlihat seperti orang yang tidak pernah minum saja." Suara berat orang yang duduk disebelahnya membuat Suho menyudahi minumnya. Mengembalikan botol yang sudah kosong karena isinya sudah pindah kedalam perutnya kepada Jongin.

"Aku haus, Kris. Jadi wajar kan?"

"Wajar?" Kris berseru heran, tapi kemudian ia kembali menanamkan wajah datarnya, "Yah, wajar sih karena itu kau." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Stt.. sstt.. " Chanyeol yang sejak tadi duduk diam mengipas tubuhnya dengan karton bekas wadah minuman tiba-tiba menyuit pelan kearah teman-temannya.

"Apa?" Jongin yang memang duduk didekatnya langsung berpaling.

"Lihat disana." Serunya, menunjuk salah seorang siswa yang tengah berdiri diluar kelas dengan satu kaki plus kedua tangan yang menjewer telinganya sendiri.

Karena memang belum waktunya untuk istirahat, jadi keadaan luar masih sangat sepi, hanya beberapa siswa yang memang pelajaran olahraga saja yang terlihat. Mereka langsung bisa menemukan objek tunjuk Chanyeol.

"Huh. Jangan heran kalau dia itu sih. Hampir di setiap pelajaran matematika pasti dia akan berdiri disitu."

Semua mata yang tadi mengarah pada siswa yang mungkin kena hukuman itu kini langsung berpaling melihat Suho karena mendengar penuturannya tadi.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" selidik Kris, "Kita kan tidak pernah sekelas dengan dia sejak kelas satu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Hah, kalian tidak tahu ya. Anak ini kan selalu memperhatikan anak itu sejak kita kelas satu dulu." Chanyeol menunjuk bergantian kearah Suho kemudian siswa yang masih berdiri disana.

"HAH." Seru Jongin dan Kris serempak, tidak ketinggalan mimik idiot yang menyatakan keheranan yang terpasang diwajah mereka.

"Aku baru tahu." Jongin kembali bersuara setelah mengembalikan bentuk wajah normalnya, "Kau menyukainya?"

Suho mendengus kesal, "Kalau iya memangnya salah?"

"Hahahaha." Secara otomatis mereka; Kris dan Jongin, langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pengakuan Suho. Mereka tidak mengetahui jika siswa disudut sana menggerutu kesal karena menyangka ia lah yang menjadi bahan tertawaan.

"Carilah yang lebih kecil darinya, Suho. Dia itu pantasnya denganku, bukan denganmu." Kris menepuk bahu Suho pelan beberapa kali kemudian kembali tertawa terbahak dan sukses membuat Chanyeol yang tadinya hanya senyum jadi ikut tertawa.

"Iiiihhhh.. " Suho menyapu satu-satu wajah kawan mainnya agar mereka berhenti tertawa, "Lihat saja. Aku akan buktikan pada kalian kalau aku bisa mendapatkannya tanpa harus mengganti posisiku menjadi bottom." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat optimis, Suho kemudian berlari kecil keujung kelas yang tidak terlalu jauh. Teman-temannya hanya memperhatikannya dengan sisa-sisa tawa yang masih melekat.

Suho berjalan pelan di koridor sekolah, ingin bermain drama seolah-olah ia tidak sengaja lewat dan melihat siswa yang tengah berdiri susah tersebut.

"Tao." katanya dengan nada suara heran yang dibuat-buat, "Kenapa diluar?" Suho melanjutkan.

Siswa hukuman yang bernama Tao itu mendongakkan kepala dari tunduknya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Suho yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Ketiduran, ketahuan mencontek dan ribut." Jawab Tao cuek.

"Oh." Suho mengangguk mengerti seolah sudah biasa mendengar itu dari mulut Tao, padahal dalam hatinya ia sangat kaget. Tao yang sangat manis dan anggun diluarnya ternyata memiliki jiwa yang sedikit angker di dalamnya. Biarpun ia sering secara diam-diam memperhatikan pemuda panda itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa sebab akibatnya pemuda itu selalu berada diluar jika sudah mata pelajaran matematika.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa disini? Bukannya teman-temanmu ada disana?"

Suho mengikuti arah tunjuk dagu Tao, ia melihat ketiga temannya sedang tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas. Setelah berdecak pelan, ia kembali menatap wajah Tao yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau tidak lapar? Temani aku makan yuk." Suho mencari cara agar bisa bersama dengan Tao.

"Hanya menemani?"

"Ya.. ya tidak.. maksudku kau juga ikut makan."

Tao melihat arah belakangnya, disana, didalam kelasnya, Mr. Siwon masih saja sibuk menulis rumus-rumus yang membuat kepalanya menjadi pusing.

"Kalau aku terkena hukuman tambahan, aku akan melibatkanmu. Bagaimana?" ujar Tao setelah kembali menoleh pada Suho.

Suho meninggikan kedua bahunya, "Tidak masalah bagiku, asal bisa bersamamu."

"Ck. Jangan mulai lagi."

"Tidak-tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Ayo." Suho langsung menarik tangan Tao untuk berlari menuju kantin.

Ketiga orang yang sejak tadi menonton setiap adegan yang dipertunjukkan oleh Suho, hanya bisa mengangakan mulutnya. Tidak percaya jika Tao mau saja ditarik oleh Suho. WTF, sihir apa yang dipakai oleh Suho?

"Kau berani taruhan. Aku yakin Suho pasti bisa mendapatkan Tao." Jongin menyenggol bahu Kris.

"Suho? Mendapatkan Tao? Heh, aku tidak yakin." Timpal Kris menyeringai remeh.

"Kita lihat saja. Kalau aku menang, biarkan aku memacari adikmu. Dan kalau kau menang, aku akan memberi kakakku secara suka rela. Bagaimana?"

"Ok. Seorang Kyungsoo Wu tidak akan pernah pacaran denganmu Jongin. Jadi bersiap-siaplah menyerahkan Lay untukku."

"Hei. Kalian hanya taruhan berdua?" Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya nyengir-nyengir sambil kipasan kembali ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan Kris dan Jongin.

"Kenapa? Kau mau ikut?" tanya Kris dan Jongin bersamaan sambil menunduk karena posisi mereka yang berdiri dan Chanyeol duduk.

"Kalau kalian ijinkan." Katanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Huh." Kris dan Jongin sama-sama mendorong jidat Chanyeol kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang sudah jatuh tertidur itu.

"Hei, apa salahku." Chanyeol berteriak, "Hei hei tunggu aku."

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

"Tao." setelah menelan kunyahannya yang pertama, Suho memanggil Tao.

"Hm." Tao hanya menggumam karena mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Permintaanku waktu itu apa sudah ada jawabannya?"

"Yang mana?" Tao menjawab pertanyaan Suho sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Yang waktu itu. Waktu aku memintamu untuk jadi pacarku?" nada bicara Suho sengaja dibuat mendayu-dayu disetiap akhir kalimatnya, "Kau bilang hanya satu minggu. Dan sekarang sudah hampir dua minggu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Oh. Yang itu."

"Bagaimana?" Suho terlihat senang karena Tao mengingatnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Tao santai kemudian kembali menyuap lagi makanan kemulutnya.

"Kenapa?" Suho membuat mimik wajahnya menjadi sesedih mungkin, nada bicaranya juga dibuat mengikuti salah satu iklan biskuit gandum yang sering wara-wiri di layar televisinya.

"Kalau aku pacaran denganmu lalu siapa yang menjadi Top dan siapa yang menjadi Bottom-nya?"

Suho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tentu saja aku Top-nya."

Uhuk

Hampir saja Suho mendapat semburan gratis dari Tao kalau saja refleksnya tidak cepat untuk menutup wajahnya dengan nampan yang ia dapatkan entah dari mana.

"Kau? Top? Untukku?" Tao mematah-matah kalimatnya bertanya dengan nada suara tidak yakin.

Suho mengangguk, "Iya." Bahkan mimik wajahnya sudah mengikuti wajah tanpa dosa milik Chanyeol.

Tao tertawa garing, "Kau tidak cocok untuk menjadi Seme-ku. Bagaimana kalau aku yang Top? Kalau itu mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya lagi."

"Kau? Top? Untukku?" Suho mengikuti nama bicara Tao tadi.

Dan kini giliran Tao yang mengangguk, "Iya."

"Ya ampun Tao, kau tidak punya kaca ya. Wajah cantik, imut dan manis seperti ini kau menawarkan jadi Seme?" Suho menggeleng mendramatisir, "Ti-dak co-cok." Lanjutnya menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya.

Tao berdecak pelan, "Yasudah kita tidak usah pacaran." Kata Tao final dan langsung meminum jus jeruknya karena makanannya sudah habis. Cepat sekali!

Suho tersentak kaget, "Ya.. ya jangan begitu juga. Ayolah Tao.. " lagi-lagi Suho mengeluarkan wajah nelangsanya.

"Begini saja. Minggu depan kan ada pertandingan basket dengan sekolah sebelah." Suho mengangguki ucapan Tao, "Kalau kau bisa mencetak poin lebih banyak dari pada Kris. Kita pacaran. Tapi kalau tidak, kau harus berhenti menggangguku dengan ucapan-ucapan seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Bagaimana?"

Suho terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Baiklah. Aku terima. Kalau aku bisa mencetak poin lebih banyak dari Kris, kau harus menciumku saat itu juga." Suho memberi jeda sebentar pada kalimatnya, "Disini." Lanjutnya lagi dengan mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya yang sedang melengkung indah menggunakan jari telunjuk.

"Ok. Siapa takut." Ujar Tao enteng karena merasa pasti akan menang. Bagaimana pun juga, mengalahkan Kris bukanlah hal yang mudah. Maksudnya tembakan Kris tidak pernah meleset dari ring, sedangkan Suho, walaupun tidak sering tapi Tao pernah melihat bagaimana buruknya seorang Suho dalam bermain basket.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

"Hiyaaa."

Brrruuurrr

"Ya! Kenapa kewajahku." Jongin berteriak frustasi sambil memundurkan kursinya dan mengibas-ngibaskan baju seragamnya karena terkena semburan air dari mulut Suho.

Suho. Pemuda yang katanya pemilik senyum seperti Angel itu menyemburkan minumannya saat tiba-tiba saja Kris datang dan langsung mengagetinya dengan berteriak keras plus tepukan yang cukup keras pula dipundak bagian belakangnya. Dan Jongin yang kebetulan duduk tepat didepan Suho, mau tidak mau harus menerima semburan dewa air gratis itu karena tidak lagi sempat untuk menghindar.

"Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja mahkluk kelewat tinggi ini." Suho menatap kesal kearah Kris yang baru saja duduk. Ia mengambil sehelai tisu untuk mengelap mulutnya yang belepotan minumannya sendiri.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh." Kris terkikik saat melihat Suho mendengus kesal, "Tidak biasanya jam segini ada dikantin? Biasanya kan kau selalu menguntit bocah itu?" Kris mencomot keripik kentang milik Jongin dan mendorong masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku sedang ada taruhan dengannya, jadi seminggu menjelang pertandingan basket sekolah kita, aku tidak akan menguntit atau mengganggunya."

"Taruhan?" Kris kembali mencomot satu keripik kentang Jongin sebelum sang empunya menggesernya jauh dari jangkauan Kris.

"Iya. Dia menyuruhku mengalahkanmu."

"Aku?" Kris melirik mangkuk yang ada disebelah Jongin dan berniat akan mengambilnya, tetapi tangan Jongin lebih cepat dari pada dia. Dan jadilah Kris menggerutukan bahwa Jongin pelit kemudian ia meraih minuman Suho yang tinggal setengah lalu meminumnya.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk mengalahkanmu dalam mencetak poin dalam pertandingan besok jika ingin menjadi pacarnya." Suho tidak marah ketika melihat gelas jusnya kini telah kosong masuk semua kedalam perut Kris.

"Jadi.. " Suho melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan mimik wajah serius, "Tolong aku Kris. Tolong jangan terlalu banyak memasukkan bola ke ring." Tiba-tiba saja Suho mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi memelas.

"Hei.. itu sama saja kau meminta sekolah kita kalah dalam pertandingan besok." Kris berseru kaget dengan permintaan Suho yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu.

"Bukan seperti itu.. maksudku poinmu jangan lebih tinggi dari pada aku. Kau bisa 'kan?"

Kris menggeleng cepat, "Tidak bisa."

Sebenarnya batin Suho sudah mencaci maki Kris habis-habisan, ternyata merayu manusia tinggi itu lebih sulit dari yang dibayangkannya. Meskipun demikian, Suho tetap memasang wajah memelasnya. Demi Tao, apapun itu pasti akan dilakukannya, "Ayolah Kris, tolong aku sekali ini saja."

Kris tetap menggeleng, "Tetap tidak bisa."

"Aku akan mengerjakan PR-mu selama satu bulan penuh."

Kris mendengus geli, "Memangnya kau lebih pintar dari aku. Tidak bisa."

Jongin hanya duduk diam sambil menikmati makannya, ia hanya mendengarkan dan menonton dialog kedua temannya itu. Sebenarnya Jongin ingin ikut dalam obrolan Kris dan Suho, hanya saja dia berpikir jika perutnya jauh lebih penting dari pada obrolan bodoh mereka berdua.

"Aku akan mencuci seragammu selama sebulan penuh."

"Aku punya pembantu dirumah."

"Aku akan membantumu mendekati kakak Jongin."

Brruuurrr

Suho memejamkan matanya erat, menahan emosi yang sudah menanjak keatas kepalanya. Tapi ia tahan. Ia hanya melirik Jongin sebentar lalu mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya kemudian mengelap wajahnya yang basah karena semburan balasan dari Jongin.

"Bagaimana?" ujar Suho dengan nada yang sedikit kesal karena ulah Jongin.

Sepertinya ada harapan untuk Suho saat melihat wajah berseri-seri milik Kris. Tapi yang keluar dari mulut Kris malah jauh lebih menyebalkan dari pada semburan Jongin tadi, "Maafkan aku. Aku tetap tidak bisa." Ujar Kris dengan mimik seperti anak kecil yang hampir menangis. Bagaimanapun juga ia sedang taruhan dengan Jongin, jadi jika Suho bisa berpacaran dengan Tao, otomatis ia juga harus menyerahkan adik kesayangannya kepada Jongin, si manusia penyuka paha ayam itu. Big NO.

Suho mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia sangat kesal. Apa susahnya sih, tinggal bilang iya saja.

Menghela nafas kasar, Suho mengangkat kepalan tangannya tepat di hadapan wajah Kris, "Huh." Ia melepaskan kepalannya, "Kau menyebalkan, Kris." Setelah berujar dengan nada penuh kekesalan, Suho meninggalkan kedua temannya dan keluar dari kantin.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

"Pangeranmu mana?" Sehun yang baru datang langsung duduk di samping Tao yang tengah membaca buku pelajarannya —dibagian luarnya, karena dibagian dalam adalah komik naruto kesukaannya.

"Siapa?" tidak menjawab, Tao bertanya kembali kepada Sehun.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'dia'."

"Dia siapa?"

"Kudengar dia mau pindah sekolah."

Entah dorongan dari mana, tiba-tiba saja Tao langsung melirik kearah Sehun yang tengah menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya.

"Pindah?" tanya Tao heran.

"Iya. Satu minggu lagi Chen akan pindah sekolah." Sehun berujar beriringan dengan tawa ringannya.

"Ck." Tao memukulkan bukunya ke kepala Sehun.

"Haha.. kau menyukainya juga kan?"

"Siapa?" Tao kembali sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Tidak usah pura-pura begitu, Tao."

Kali ini Tao benar-benar menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Ia meletakkan buku itu dan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, "Sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet seperti ini, Sehun. Apa sejak bibirmu dibungkam oleh manusia cantik bermata rusa itu?" ujar Tao yang mulai kesal dengan Sehun.

Pemuda berkulit seputih susu itu hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas, "Kau juga cantik, Tao. Bahkan lebih cantik dari Luhan."

Tao tetap memasang wajah kesalnya, "Jangan menggodaku, Sehun."

"Aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi jika kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi, kenapa dia tidak pernah lagi datang mengganggumu."

Tao menggaruk rambut di belakang telinganya menandakan jika ia bosan dengan Sehun, "Jadi begini.. " dan kemudian Tao mendongeng kepada Sehun mulai dari 'pada zaman dahulu kala' hingga 'akhirnya'.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Terik matahari yang sedikit menyengat itu tidak mampu melunturkan sedikitpun semangat para pemuda yang sudah berdiri di lapangan. Teriakan-teriakan penyemangat juga tidak lepas dari para gadis dan beberapa pemuda yang duduk dan berdiri di sekitar pinggiran lapangan. Mereka meneriakkan nama jagoan masing-masing. Bahkan ada yang sampai membawa banner besar yang bertuliskan 'I LOVE U (nama sipolan)'.

Suho bergerak meregangkan otot-ototnya. Tidak ada harapan, ia hanya bisa berdoa dan berusaha agar poinnya jauh lebih tinggi dari pada Kris. Walau ada rasa keputus asaan yang terselip di hatinya, Suho tidak lagi memikirkannya, ia hanya ingin meraih hati Tao dan ini adalah usaha terakhirnya —mungkin.

Priiiiiiittt

Pluit berbunyi, permainan akan segera dimulai.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Dibalik rak-rak usang perpustakaan, Tao duduk di salah satu sudutnya. Di tangannya bertengger komik naruto yang entah sudah seri keberapa. Di sebelahnya ada Sehun yang tengah asik mengobrol melalui ponsel bersama Luhan.

Terganggu.

Jelas.

Siapa yang tidak terganggu jika sedang asik membaca disebelahmu duduk manusia setengah devil yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi ketimbang berdiri dipinggir lapangan menyaksikan pertandingan yang membosankan itu lebih baik Tao berada disebelah manusia albino yang kerap kali membuat otaknya melepuh menahan emosi.

"Aku ingin keluar." Sehun yang sudah selesai berbicara dengan Luhan, berujar pelan.

"Hm."

"Kau tidak ikut?"

Sebagai jawaban, Tao hanya menggeleng.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin melihat pertandingan itu?"

Tao kembali menggeleng.

"Kau tidak takut jika dia berbohong dengan perolehan poinnya?"

Tao lagi-lagi hanya menggeleng.

"Wah. Jangan-jangan kau memang berharap dia akan bohong atas poinnya."

"Suho tidak seburuk itu."

"Kau membelanya." Nada suara Sehun terdengar sedang menggoda Tao.

Tao diam tidak bersuara bahkan tidak bergerak.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya ya?"

Tao menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya sembarangan kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Sehun, "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?" setelah berujar tanpa beban, Tao berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang mengangakan mulutnya.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Dari jarak kurang dari sepuluh meter, Tao dapat melihat perolehan poin yang didapat oleh tim sekolahnya lebih tinggi dari pada tim lawan.

Kaki jenjangnya berjalan mendekati lapangan yang masih ramai dan semakin sesak karena pertandingan yang semakin memanas. Beruntung dengan tubuh tingginya, walau berada dibagian belakang, Tao masih bisa melihat pertandingan itu tanpa harus berdesak-desakan seperti yang lainnya.

Kali ini bola orange itu berada dalam pantulan tangan Suho. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, keringat yang menetes dari setiap gerakan yang Suho buat terlihat sangat sexy di mata Tao. Gerakan-gerakan kaki lincahnya juga terlihat begitu menarik. Suho semakin mendekati ring lawan, gerakannya semakin gesit mengelak dari tim lawan. Satu langkah lagi, dengan perkiraan loncatan yang sangat cantik.. dan..

Brukh

Duk

Duk

Duk

Duk

Pantulan bola orange itu berhenti tepat di depan kaki Kris. Seperti terkena sihir waktu, hampir semua siswa yang ada di pinggir dan di dalam lapangan terdiam. Mata mereka hanya berpusat pada satu titik yang sama—Suho.

Tembakannya meleset.

Dan juga terjatuh.

Penyebabnya adalah tali sepatu yang tidak terikat sempurna. Julukannya saja holang kaya, tapi mengikat tali sepatu saja tidak becus.

Wajah Suho merah padam menahan malu. Dalam hatinya ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

Dari balik kerumunan orang-orang, Tao berdecak marah, "Dasar bodoh." Setelah berujar pelan, Tao melangkah meninggalkan kerumunan menyebalkan itu untuk menuju kelasnya, mengambil tas sekolahnya lalu pergi kebelakang sekolah untuk memanjat pagar dan pulang. Selesai. Hari ini dia benar-benar sangat kesal. Pacar apanya, bermain basket saja tidak pernah benar. Batin Tao berkata.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Pagi ini wajah Tao terlihat seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, tetap manis, imut dan sedikit angker. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahnya dengan semangat yang tidak terkumpul sepenuhnya. Entah apa sebab sebenarnya.

Tidak jauh dibelakangnya, sekitar beberapa meter, Suho melangkah dengan senyum mengembang sangat indah.

"Tao." Suho berujar setelah mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Tao.

"Hm."

"Kau tidak melihat pertandinganku kemarin ya?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?" tanpa menolehkan kepalanya barang sesentipun, Tao menyahuti setiap pertanyaan Suho dan terus berjalan untuk menuju kelasnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak seru."

"Poinku lebih tinggi lo."

"Lalu?"

"Janjimu."

"Janjiku yang mana?"

"Memangnya kau punya berapa janji denganku?"

Tao menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kelasnya sendiri. Tapi bukan karena itu ia berhenti, sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan ia tidak peduli dengan poin Suho atau mengatakan bahwa Suho pasti bohong dengan semua ucapannya atau mengatakan tidak mungkin Kris kalah dengan sangat mudah. Tapi semua itu hanya ada dalam pikiran Tao.

Cup

Ia tidak sempat mengucapkannya, karena sudah terlebih dahulu terkejut dengan benda kenyal dan lembut yang menempel beberapa detik pada bibirnya.

Tao mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali—terlihat sangat imut. Masih belum percaya jika Suho menciumnya. Sedetik setelah Suho melepaskan kecupan singkatnya, Tao langsung memegangi bibirnya. Persis seperti seorang gadis yang baru kehilangan first kissnya.

"Nanti kita pulang bersama. Aku akan menjemputmu di sini." Setelah selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya, Suho berlari menjauhi Tao yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Cieee.. ngomong-ngomong itu first kissmu kan."

Terkejut, Tao langsung memutar arah tubuhnya. Disana, tepat di depan pintu kelasnya agak ke dalam, Sehun sedang tersenyum-senyum menggoda. Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya Sehun melihat semua adegan Suho dan Tao tadi. Lihat saja betapa mesumnya wajah itu, padahal yang dilihatnya hanya kiss scene.

"Wah.. akhirnya temanku tidak jomblo lagi. Selamat ya. Sepertinya aku harus mengadakan syukuran ini." Sehun melangkah maju dan tetap menggoda Tao.

Tao mengerutkan bibirnya, ia tidak suka jika Sehun sudah mulai menggodanya seperti itu. Jalan satu-satunya adalah laporan. Ya, Sehun pasti akan takut jika semua kelakuannya terhadap Tao, Tao laporkan kepada Luhan.

"Berhenti, atau aku akan kekelas Luhan sekarang?"

Sehun memudarkan senyum setannya, "Aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi kalau kau mau menceritakan kenapa dia bisa menciummu tadi."

Mulai lagi. Tao benci jika sudah seperti ini. Satu hal yang harus Tao tekankan mulai dari sekarang jika Sehun itu benar-benar Setan. Suho kan tetangganya, kenapa tidak minta cerita dari dia saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tao menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Suho. Mereka sedang menikmati siaran televisi kesukaan Tao di ruang tengah apartment Suho sekarang. Ini sudah bulan ke dua sejak hubungan mereka terjalin. Tidak ada kebohongan dalam hubungan itu karena memang poin Suho lebih tinggi dari pada poin Kris.

Entah dari mana semangatnya itu datang. Setelah terjatuh karena ulah tali sepatunya sendiri, di saat itulah ia melihat Tao berjalan menjauhi lapangan. Ada senyum terkembang walau sangat tipis dibibir Suho kala itu. Ia mengira Tao benar-benar tidak akan melihat pertandingannya, tapi nyatanya pemuda itu masih mau melihatnya walau pada saat yang sangat memalukan.

Klik

"Ya! Jangan diganti." Tao berteriak sengit tanpa mengalihkan kepalanya dari bahu Suho. Tangannya bergerak meraih remote yang di pegang oleh Suho.

"Cium dulu." Ujar Suho santai sambil melongok kebawah untuk melirik wajah Tao.

"Tadi malam kan sudah." Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan bergerak brutal meraih remote televisi dari tangan Suho. Ia benar-benar tidak rela jika film naruto kesukaannya di ganti-ganti dengan film-film lainnya.

Siuuutt

Dengan gerakan asal-asalan, Suho mencampakkan sembarangan benda persegi panjang yang ada di tangannya. Ternyata jiwa holang kayanya kambuh. Ia tidak peduli apakah benda itu akan hancur atau baik-baik saja. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya bagaimana agar Tao mau jika seharian ini mereka akan melakukan itu itu dan itu.

"Ke-kenapa di buang?" Beginilah jika sudah hanya tinggal berdua saja. Pandangan mata Suho begitu terlihat sangat tajam dan mesum di pandangan mata pandanya. Apa lagi dalam jarak sedekat itu, bahkan Tao bisa merasakan nafas Suho di kulit pipinya. Kegugupan itu selalu saja datang, hatinya masih berdebar-debar jika Suho sudah mulai bertingkah agresif.

"Apa serial naruto itu lebih menarik di bandingkan diriku?"

"Ti-tidak. Bukan begitu.. "

"Wajahmu memerah. Kau terlihat sangat lucu dengan wajah itu." Suho menoel dagu Tao yang sudah tertidur di atas sofa panjangnya dengan tangan sofa sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Jangan tanyakan dimana Suho berada, karena sudah dipastikan dia berada diatas tubuh Tao.

Suho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan. Satu kali dorongan lembut, Suho sudah bisa meraih bibir manis itu untuk ia hisap. Seperti permen manis yang membuat candu, Suho menghisapnya dengan perlahan-lahan dan terkesan tidak sabaran. Sementara dibawahnya, Tao sudah menggeliat tidak nyaman karena tangan Suho tidak mau diam dan terus menjelajahi tubuh Tao.

Kecupan terakhir Suho berikan pada pipi Tao, "Aku mencintaimu."

Tao tersenyum lebar, "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sama-sama tersenyum, Suho kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Menyesap setiap kenikmatan yang di berikan oleh bibir Tao. Bibir orang yang selama ini telah menjadi obsesinya dan tanpa diduga ternyata orang itu juga telah mencintainya jauh sebelum taruhan mereka berdua tercipta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END BENERAN**

**A/N: **Hahaha, GAJE kan? Jelekkan? Bikin eneg kan?

Biarin aja. Yang penting aku seneng buatnya. Hihihi. Sebenernya ini untuk akun lamaku dulu, tapi karena ada sesuatu yang bla bla bla jadilah aku postnya disini.

Bagaimana dengan yang ini? masih jarang sih yang buat ff dengan pair SuTao ini sebagai main pairnya, tapi masih pada mau reviewkan. #JengatJengatinAlis.


End file.
